ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sjhu
left|800px »Sogar eine weiße Lilie wirft einen schwarzen Schatten.« I= Ouverture thumb|right ஐ Die Augen der kleinen Frau suchten den Himmel voll Verzweiflung ab. In der Ferne hörte sie das Krachen und Knallen der euflischen Maschine, die sie aus dem Dunkel und der Pein getragen hatte. Doch nun war sie verschollen und zerschmettert. Nur ferne Rauchschwaden zeugten vom Unglück, was geschehen sein mochte. »LUJO!« Sie rief so laut, wie es ihr Stimmchen her gab. Und nochmals. Und nochmals. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Wieder rief sie. Und rief. Stundenlang taumelte sie so durch den Wald. Längst traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Längst raste ihr Herz in wilder Verzweiflung. Als es hinter ihr im Unterholz knackte. Voller Freude wirbelte das Vierakind herum und suchte die Frau mit sehnenden Augen, nur um zu erstarren. Ein Trupp bewaffneter Männer drangen aus dem Finster der Baumgruppen. Hyuran. Elezen. Teilweise trugen sie die Rüstungen ihrer Herkunft. Teilweise war ihre Kleidung wild zusammen gewürfelt und fremd. So wie der gierige Blick in ihren Augen. Und da wusste sie unweigerlich: sie würde Lujo nicht finden. ஐ |-| II= Aktuelles 710px In der Stadt des Goldes, sah man sie hier und da in den Gassen und auf den Märkten, oder in den unterschiedlichsten Lustspielhäusern. Sie schien das Leben zu genießen und umgab sich gerne mit den unterschiedlichsten Personen. |-| III= Aussehen --Name:Sjhu|Lilja|Lil-- --Rasse:Viera|Rava-- --Alter: 25 Jahre-- --Größe: ~178 cm-- --Haar: sanftes blondbraun| rosa Haarspitzen-- --Augen: helles Bernstein-- --Haut: karamellbraun-- thumb|left|400px Warme Karamellhaut, weich und samten. Ein zart gerundeter Körper. Dezent gewölbte weibliche Formen. Lange Beine, die schier endlos erscheinen. Fein geartete Rundungen. Für eine Viera schon fast zu zart und fein. In einem herzförmigen Antlitz, ruhen zwei helle, fast goldbernsteinfarbene Iriden. Gleich verwässertem Whisky. Groß und strahlend. Die etwas breite und flache Nase schmiegt sich perfekt in die jugendlichen Züge und komplementieren zusammen mit dem kleinen, süßen Mund das Bildnis. Schmale Lippenbögen runden das Bildnis ab und zusammen mit dem hellbraunen, wild gelockten Haar, wirkt die Viera gar noch jünger, als sie ist. Die eingefärbten rosé farbenen Spitzen tragen ihren Teil dazu bei. Die Haut der Viera ist dabei aber nicht gänzlich perfekt. Auf den Händen, dem Rücken und dem Po trägt sie ganz blasse, weiche Narben. Gar Striemen, die nicht sofort ins Auge stechen, aber doch vorhanden sind. 'Lil' bevorzugt dabei weit fallende, pastellfarbige Kleider und Röcke aus erlesenen Stoffen. Bänder, Schleifen und Rüschen, dürfen dabei nicht fehlen. Dazu trägt sie ebenso gerne Blumen oder Bänder in der wilden Mähne, welche in geschwungenen Kaskaden über ihre Schultern lockt. ஐ |-| IV= Beziehungen 710px ✰Seele ❤ Herz ღ Begehr ※Freund ♦Gesehen ㄨUnlieb F a m i l i e |Diamant Vater und Mutter✰- »Unbekannt und verloren, doch man erzählte mir, du hättest mich sehr geliebt, Mutter!« V e r w i r r u n g|Opal Drache✰ღㄨ- »Ich weiß nicht, was ich in deiner Nähe empfinden soll? Angst? Ehrfurcht? Hass? Etwas anderes? Du hast mehr Facetten als ich zählen kann. Deine Kälte hätte mich nicht mehr erschrecken können, als dieses Lächeln. Wieder wird meine Welt zerbrochen und neu geformt und weckt etwas dunkles in mir, was ich stets zu verbergen suchte.« S e e l e n h e i l |Saphir Xhrei✰※- »Du hast mir eine neue Welt gezeigt, die ich noch nicht kannte. Deine Nähe gibt mir Kraft. Du bist mit lieb und teuer mein Freund. Verzeih, dass ich dich verletzt habe, aber 'er' ist immer noch in meinen Gedanken. Vielleicht lässt er mich ja niemals gehen? Niemals los.« Yal※- »Du und Rhela'to habt mich gerettet. Befreit. Ich bin dir zutiefst dankbar. Du hast mir das Fundament eines neuen Lebens gebaut, wenngleich auf den Kosten deines Begleiters. Aber wer mag schon kleinlich sein?« S c h i c k s a l |Rubin Lujo✰- »Wo bist du? Lebst du überhaupt noch? Kommst du mich nicht holen? Hast du mich vergessen? Ich warte noch immer auf dich. Hinterlasse Zeichen! Wenn du mich findest, wie wirst du bewerten, was aus mir geworden ist?« Alexoix Sherbraux✰❤- »Herr. Ihr habt meine Jugend geprägt. Ihr habt mir alles genommen. Mich zerschmettert und neu geformt. Mir alles gezeigt was ich nun weiß. Lange dachte ich, dass ich euch mehr liebe als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Aber... was, wenn ich mich täusche?« W i c h t i g |Smaragd Vakurin♦- »Imposant die Bibliothek, in der wir uns trafen. Süß der Koala, der bei dir war. Ich würde ihn gerne irgendwann nochmal sehen udn streicheln dürfen! Ich mag exotische Tiere sehr.« Slade- »Du sagtest, du würdest auf mich aufpassen. Ob du dein Versprechen halten wirst, schwarzer Raubkater?« Tilde♦- »Erzähl mir mehr von diesen grusligen Geschichten, die du so liebst!« Izzy♦- »Du wirst mir zeigen wie man durch den Äther geht? Seltsamer Mann, mit den Wunderhänden, ich nagle dich auf deine Worte fest!« Firoh※- »'Schwester' von Xhrei. Deine Geschichte zerreißt mir immer noch das Herz, aber deine Freundlichkeit ist ein Segen in dieser seltsamen Welt. Bleib so wie du bist!« Rhela'to※- »Ich schätze deine Hilfe und bin dir zutiefst dankbar. Manchmal tut es mir leid, dass ich dich so viel Gil gekostet habe. Vielleicht kann ich es dir irgendwann zurück zahlen?« E r i n n e r u n g|Mondstein 710px Cathlaine Sherbrauxㄨ- »Tochter meines Herren. Du hast ihn stets bekämpft und doch bin ich mir sicher, du wolltest schlichtweg auch einfach gesehen werden.« Giselle Sherbreauxㄨ- »Du warst nicht mehr als eine arrangierte Last für ihn. Ich weiß, dass du mich dafür gehasst hast, dass ich das Juwel an seiner Seite war und nicht du. Aber hättest du wirklich tauschen wollen? Du weißt nicht, was das bedeutet hätte.« |-| V= Gallerie ffxiv_dx11 2019-07-10 17-22-20.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-10-20 02-47-19.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-07-12 11-47-07.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-08-07 18-01-09.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-08-28 15-32-04.png |-| VI= OoC Kontakt -Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! -bei Interesse an einer Comission, gilt das Selbe, hier ein paar Bildbeispiele: https://www.deviantart.com/xxsivxx/gallery/ -verwendeter Schriftfont Arellia -Bilder sind teilweise von mir erstellt und teilweise für mich angefertigt worden -Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. -Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Viera